The Final Chance
by Elven Warrior13
Summary: What would happen if Padme survived and Anakin had his injurys repaired but still looks like Vader and Padme and vader meet in a battle?
1. Prolouge

I own nothing you recognize. Please enjoy! :-D

**Prologue**

Padmes POV: Its been 9 years since that horrible day on Mustafar. I am now the leader of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire. Tonight I am leading what will be a final attack against Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. I am putting everything on the line with this attack and its now or never.

Vaders POV: It has been 9 years since I became Darth Vader, padawan to Darth Caedus. I learned two years ago that my injurys could be repaired so i had the sugery done and look kike i did before Mustafar but still wear this horrible mask and suit. I feel in the force that somthing very bad is about to happen

Authors note:

Sorry its short but Prologues ars suppost to be short. How does it sound? Please review! thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Padmes POV: I woke up early this morning and went to the fresher to shower and prepare for the day.

This day will decide the final fate of the galaxy I thought as I dress in my black jumpsuit because it will be easy to fight in.

I walked into my dinning room and find Obi-Wan and General Dodonna waiting for me obviously wanting to discuss the battle plans for tonight. I get some breakfast and sit to join them.

"Good morning Obi-Wan, Dodonna."

"Good morning to you to Padme" Obi-Wan replied

"We need to solidify our plans Padme" was Dodonna's response.

"Yes your right Dodonna. I was thinking we should attack Palpatine first and then Vader second and we should divide our troops in half so they're not all killed attacking Palpatine."

" Yes I agree with you Padme. If you take all your troops in at once they will be dead by the second part of the battle." Obi-Wan replied.

"What do you think Dodonna?" Padme asked.

" I agree with the two of you. I think we should tell our troops now." Dodonna replied.

"I agree but if somthing happens to me i need you you to promise to leave me and finish the attack. Promise Me!

"Ok Padme I promise." Dodonna replied

"Thank you Dodonna."

" Obi-Wan would you be so kind and go pick Luke and Leia up from school now?"

"Of course Padme whatever you need." Obi-wan replied.

"Thank you. Lets go Dodonna."

**Vaders POV: **I woke this morning tired as usual from a lack of sleep last night. Its actually funny you'd think be used to the lack of sleep i get every night now. Its better now that im out of that dreadful suit but now when i do sleep i dream of what i did to my angel Padme. How could i kill her like that? I loved her and sadly i still do even though the emperor tells me not to.

I heard on my com link yet again I sighed, "What do you want Piett?"

"Ah Lord Vader the Emperor has made contact and wants you to contact him immeditly."

"Thank you Piett. I shall do so at once."

I walked to the com room and contacted the Emperor. I bow as he answers the call, dang am i tired of bowing down to him. I am more powerful than he is now.

"Ah Lord Vader it is nice to see you my friend."

"It is good to see you as well Master. What can i do for you?" Vader replies.

"I have forseen the Rebel Alliance making an attack tonight and i want you to be prepaired to crush them, and just for an extra precaution i am on route to your ship and will be boarding within the hour."

"Thank you master. I will be sure and have a room ready for you upon your arrival."

The call ends and i get up.

"Man i hate him. He is such a lier somtimes i wonder if he was lying about what happened to Padme as well."

"Piett have a room prepaired for the Emperor. He is arriving within the hour." Vader commanded.

"Yes Sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing you recognize. **

Padmes POV: Dodonna and I are just about to enter to room when our soldiers are waiting. I pause to take a deep breath.

"Padme are you okay?" Dodonna asks.

"Yes in fine, let's go."

Then I enter the room with Dodonna by my side.

"Leader, General? What is the plan what will we do tonight?" the Rebellion soldiers ask us,

"My friends. We will fight together and we will topple the Empire!" Half of you will go with General Dodonna and I against Darth Vader and once that is over the other half will go against Palpatine with us! Your jobs will be to fight the stormtroopers but remember Vader and Palpatine are mine!

"Does every one of you understand our mission? Do any of you have questions?"

"Good then. Meet me in hanger bay 1 at 1800 hours. I want to thank all of you for this.

And with that I left to finish my preparations' for the battle.

**Vader's POV**: "Piett is the Emperors room ready?" I ask.

"Yes Lord Vader," Piett replied.

"Good. He has just landed onboard the ship I must go meet him,"

With that I am off to go greet the Emperor.

I go and bow down in front of his ship as he exits, " My Master it is great to see you again welcome to the Extractor."

" Rise my apprentice. I want you to show me to my room and be prepaired fot what will happen tonight.

Authors Note: Im sorry its so short this is my first fanfic ever so please review and be nice in your reviews please. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm sorry it's been so long I got busy with school and volunteering and then I got sick… Anyways here is chapter 4 please read and review, Thanks!

As usual I own nothing that you recognize. :-D

**Padmes POV: **I sighed as I walk into my kitchen and find my kids Luke and Leia home from school and I see that Obi-Wan is making them an after school snack. Then they noticed me.

Leia jumped up from the table and came running over to me. "Mommy! I made a new friend at school! Her name is Lilly and she's in my math class! Can she come over?" Leia asked me excitedly.

"I'm so happy you made a new friend honey, but we cant have her over tonight ok? But I promise we will soon okay?"

"Ok Mommy!" she replied.

"How was your day Luke?" I asked.

"Good I guess, I would rather have been here practicing my lightsaber skills though." Luke said,

"You sound just like your father did when he was your age," I said.

"Kids I just want to tell you that Obi-Wan will be watching over you for a while tonight ok?"

"Mom Are you going on another mission?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am Luke and hopefully this will be one of the last ones."

"I don't like it when you go on missions mommy." Leia told me.

"I know you don't and I'm sorry but I have no choice. Now come here!" I open my arms as both of them come running into my arms for a hug.

"Padme can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard Obi-Wan ask me.

"Of course. Kids finish your snacks and get started on your homework I will be back in a minute." And then I followed Obi-Wan out into the hall.

"What do you need Obi-Wan?"

"This is probably useless but I want you to stay here and let me lead the attack tonight." he said.

"Obi-Wan I can't I have to fight Palpatine. This is to personal after what he did to Anakin. I must make him fall before me so I can avenge Anakin and I need you to stay here and take care of the twins for me." I told him.

"Ok this the result I pictured but I had to try and of course I will take care of the twins." he replied.

"Obi-Wan I have to ask something of you. If for some reason I don't return tonight I need you to raise the twins and continue their education and training. Would you do this for me?" I asked him.

"Of course I will raise them as if they are my own children! But I hate the idea of you not returning you're my friend Padme and your children need you so promise me something. Promise me that you will do all you can to return home ok?" he asked.

"Of course I will do what I can to come back I promise!" I say.

"I should get going." I say, Then I walk back into the kitchen to say goodbye to the twins.

"Kids I have to get going."

"Mommy!" they both cry as they jump up and come running over to give me a hug.

"Mommy I don't want you to go!" Leia said.

"I know honey." I said

"Luke, Leia I need you to be good for Obi-Wan and do as he says okay?"

"Ok Mommy." they respond.

"I love you both so much and I will see you soon."

"I love you to mommy!" they said. With that I got up.

"Padme let me walk with you." Obi-Wan said.

So we walked to the hanger door.

"Obi-Wan grabbed me and we hugged and he said to me "Padme please be carful."

"I will I promise Obi-Wan. I have to go now."

Then we broke the embrace I took a deep breath and walked into the hanger."

**Vader's POV: **Its been hours since the Emperors arrival and so far nothing has happened maybe he was wrong I thought. I guess we will see as the night progresses.

Authors note: Thanks for reading please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry its been a while anyways here's chapter 5!

As usual l I own nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter 5**

**Padmes POV: **Its been two hours since we got on the ships and we are about to arrive at the Death Star.

"Padme you may want to see this" I heard Dodonna say on my com link as we begun to land.

"On my way." I replied and I headed to the cockpit.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Isn't that the Emperors ship?" He asked me.

"Shout! Do not land there! If you do were screwed!" I shouted.

I nearly fell as the ship took a sharp turn up and away from the Death Star.

"That was close." I sighed. "Dodonna we need to talk to the men and develop a new plan."

"Yes I agree lets go Padme."

**Vader's POV: **I was trying to relax in my chamber when I heard my com ring.

"What is it Piett?" I asked.

"I just saw a Rebellion ship trying to board but at the last minute they turned away;" He said.

"I am coming up. Please inform the emperor." I replied.

**Padmes Pov: **Dodonna and I are on our way to the meeting room to discuss our new plan with our troops, Now we are in the room.

"Gentlemen we have a problem that risen and so General Dodonna and I have developed a new plan. It seems that the Emperor is on the Death Star along with Darth Vader so clearly this will be more difficult than we had first intended but we have a new plan. Dodonna..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi guys Im really sorry it took so long to post this but life got in the way and I had a really bad case of writers block. Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving, **

Dodonna's POV: Alright, As you know both the Emperor and Vader are on this ship complicating things immensely so we will board the ship and will probably fight Vader first because he will be protecting the Emperor your jobs will be to provide cover fire for Padme and I and if any of you get a clear shot at Vader or the Emperor that you take it. Do you understand?

"Understood" the soldiers replied.

"Good than get ready were going in" Padme said.

Padmes POV: I informed the pilot to land in the ship then went to join Dodonna and the other soldiers in the hanger were we will leave the ship.

" I want half of you to form around me and the other half of you to form around Dodonna. There are already a good number of stormtroopers out there so be ready for instant action." I told them.

They were in place the hanger opened and we went charging out and successfully managed to take out the first wave of stormtroopers. We were making good forward progress until we were ambushed in one of the halls.

"There are to many of them!" one of our troops cried

"Just hang in there and keep fighting them!" I yelled to him.

"Someone help!" Someone screamed,

I turn around and see one of my troops about to be killed so I race over to save him but I didn't see the stormtrooper behind me who shoots me in the right leg. I cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Dodonna and the others finish killing the stormtroopers then he comes to check on me.

"Padme are you ok?" he asks me as he leans down next to me.

"Yes I am fine it just grazed my skin a little now would you help me up?" I told him. I have never been more grateful that my suit was black otherwise he would know I was lying about the bullet.

"Ok let's keep going." I order

We finally reached Vader's chambers but our number are severally depleted we have lost half of our men leaving us with only 12 men.

"Let's finish this." I told them. Then we burst into the room with Vader and at least 20 Stormtroopers in it.

Dodonna and my troops started to engage the stormtroopers but it became apparent that they would lose.

"Dodonna! Take the rest of the men and get out of here but leave me one of the ships!" I yelled.

"Padme! I won't leave you here!" Dodonna yelled back.

"You promised that if something happened you would leave now go! That's an order!" I yelled,

"Fine! Pull back! Padme please be safe!" he yelled to me and than he ran with the rest of the men.

I watched them go took a deep breath and turned to face Vader who ordered his troops to stand down. "Well Vader now it's just you and me." I told him.

"Yes it appears so. Prepare to fall." Vader replied while igniting his red lightsaber.

I took out Anakin's old lightsaber and ignited it and then Vader charges me. I successfully block and parry him for about ten minutes until my wound begins to take its toll on me and then things start fading in and out of my vision then I am slammed against a wall by Vader then things go completely black.

Vader POV: I succeeded in knocking out my enemy but when she falls to the ground her hood fell back and I realized it was Padme who I was told died 9 years ago. I went over to her and realized that she had been shot in her leg and was bleeding profusely by now. I pick her up and bring her to the medical chamber on the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi you guys! I am sorry its been so long but I had finals and then the holidays which were wonderful but busy so… Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all of you! Please remember to review! Thanks! :D

As usual I own nothing!

Chapter 7:

Padmes POV: Ugh dang my leg hurts and now I have a severe headache I thought as I began to wake up. The last thing I remember I was fighting Darth Vader but my injured leg began to cause problems and things around me began to fade into darkness then I felt a blow that knocked me hard against a wall then things went completely black. But that means I am still on his ship! I open my eyes and try to get up.

"Padme don't!" Vader ordered me pushing me back down.

"What do you want with me?" I asked surprising myself by how strong my voice was.

"Only to see that you recover well Padme." He told me.

"Why should you care? You can torture me if you wish but I will not say a word to you."

"Padme don't you know who I am?"

"Of course I do! You are the notorious Darth Vader."

"Ok yes your right but I am also your husband." He replied while taking his helmet and mask off to reveal the face of Anakin Skywalker.

I laid there motionless, stunned. That is impossible! It must be some cruel mind trick! I thought.

Several minutes later I was able to say "But you died on Mustafar that day! Obi-Wan told me that he killed you himself!"

"Yes and I was told by Sidious that I killed you that day. It seems were both lied to."

"So what are you planning on doing with me then? Surely you can't just let me go."

"Yes your right I cant just let you go."

"I knew it! So what now?"

"I am taking you to my home on Vjun where you will be safe and able to make a full recovery. Then we will see where things stand after that."

"Fine. It doesn't seem that I have a choice."

"No your right you don't. You should try to get some rest. We will be arriving on Vjun tomorrow."

"Fine."

"Goodnight Padme."

I ignored his last comment. This was impossible he cant be alive and he cant be Darth Vader! He was a good person! He saved people until he was tricked by Palpatine!" I was freaking out and apparently my body was still very weak because all the stress caused me to pass out. Things became black again.

Vader's POV: Its been several hours since she passed out. I know it's not that long but I am deeply concerned for her. I was still processing everything. Sidious told me that I had killed her in my anger but that was clearly a lie as she was here and not dead. Then her eyes opened and she tried to get up but I pushed her back down she is still very weak,

She then asked me what I wanted with her. I told her that I only wanted her to recover than she told me that if I tortured her she would not talk. That's when I realized that she didn't know who I really was. So I removed my mask and helmet. She was shocked and told me that Obi-Wan had told her that he killed him which I guess in a sense was true but he lied to her!

I then told her that I was taking her to my home Bast Castle on Vjun. She was less than pleased but it was for her own good. I then heard my comm link buzzing and I saw that it was Piett and I knew I had to go so I told her to rest and goodnight but didn't get a response so I left. I now have yet another secret to keep from Sidious if he found out about her he would surly kill her and our child if he lives. Things just got a lot more complicated as I went to contact the Emperor.

AN: Thank you all for reading and please remember to review! Happy Holidays to all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Im so sorry its been so long! To be honest I had lost all inspiration and al most gave up on this story until I heard a song that gave me new inspiration! so I will continue the story! Thank you to all my loyal readers, followers, reviewers! Without any further ado heres chapter 8!

Chapter 8:

Padmes POV: "What happened? Why am I asleep? Did I pass out again?" I think as I begin waking up again. I open my eyes and take in my soundings. I am in a medical chamber. That's when everything came rushing back to me. Vader was Anakin! Anakin was not dead.., at least not physically. He was taking me to his home whether or not I liked it. Then I noticed that my head didn't hurt so bad it wasent perfert but better, my leg also seemed better. I tried to get up but fell back on the bet apparently I was still fairly weak. I was thirsty so I called one of the medics to get me some water.

Vaders POV: I walk into the com room and contact the emperor. Once again I am bowing down to him as he answers the call.

"Ah my young apprentice. I hope all is well."

"Yes master everything is fine. I actually called to ask for a few days off of duty."

"Why do you suddenly need time off?"

"Here it goes I have to be convincing. If im not he will be suspious and come to my ship and that cant happen with Padme on board." I think to myself but guarding my thoughts from him.

"Im afraid the battle with the Black Widow has taken more of a toll on me than expected and I need some rest if I am to remain strong and think properly."

"Fine then apprentice you can have three days. Report back to me in three days time."

"Thank you master." I rise from the ground. I cant wait until I never have to bow down to anyone ever again. Espically since I am stronger then they are. I am glad however that the emperor fell for my lie for we would arrive at Vjun tomorrow. Now I will go and check on Padme. When I arrive I find that she is awake and seems to be doing better

I remove my helmet and enter the room.

"Hello Padme. How are you feeling?"

"Anakin? I mean Vader. I am feeling better thanks for asking." She replied.

"Im glad. We will be arriving at Vjun in the morning so try and get some rest."

"Thanks for the notice." She replied. With that I left the room to let her rest.

I went to my chamber took the suit off and tried to rest but couldn't as usual I just laid there most of the night. It was early the next morning when I decided to get up, put the suit, mask on and go see about our whereabouts and when we would arrive.

"Captain. How long until we arrive at Vjun?"

"Two hours my lord."

"Good then contact me when were a half an hour out."

" Yes my lord."

With that I went to check on and inform Padme.

I walk into her room to find her awake and eating breakfast that one of the medics must have given her.

"Good morning Padme."

"Hello Vader."

"We will be arriving on Vjun in about an hour and a half."

Padmes: POV

I woke up this morning and I felt much better. I have asked one of the medics to get me some food which they did. Just after she returned and I started eating Vader arrived. He told me we would be arriving at Vjun in an hour and a half. I obviously am displeased about being taken there against my will. I've been gone to long and need to get back to my children and Obi-Wan. I spend the next hour talking with my medic who will apparently be occupying me to Vjun. Then Vader comes back. This time he is in his suit, this makes it easier to call him Vader not Anakin. That's when a thought crossed my mind. Maybe by staying in his home I can bring out his good side and bring him back to the light. I still believe there is some good left in him even after all these years. I believe if anyone can bring him back its me.

"Come Padme we must go and prepare to land." He holds out his hand to me.

I take his hand because I don't have my full strength back, I can walk but his support will be helpful. "Ok lets go. This actually doesn't sound so bad. It gives us the chance to reconnect."

"I am glad your warming up to the idea."

Emperors spy's POV: The emperor had me go to Vjun after his last conversation with Vader because something had made him suspicious. I am hiding out when I see a ship land. It must be Vaders. A few minutes later Vader steps out sourrounded by stormtroopers and he is holding the hand of a women who is Padme Amidala! She is suppost to be dead or in hiding! I watch as they enter the house together and the stormtroopers take position guarding the house. I decide to get on my ship before I get detected of found. I contact the Emperor. He answers and I bow down.

"Vader has just landed on Vjun and you wont believe who he is with."

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! I promise to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hi everyone sorry it's been so long had writers block then life got crazy with finals and graduation! Anyways I own nothing.

Chapter 9:

Palatines POV: This is perfect. I thought. Amidala has finally exposed herself. I'm not pleased about Vader lying to me but I can deal with that soon enough, I have sent a bounty hunter to get Amidala and I instructed him to bring her to me alive. Now to get Vader away from her,

I call him on his com link.

"Master? What do you need?" he answers.

"I have found a planet with a rebel base and I need you to go and clear it out immediately."

"Of course my lord."

Vader's POV: Wonderful just wonderful I thought. How am I going to explain this to Padme, I can't really say im going to kill a bunch of rebels because she is a rebel leader!

I walk into her room where she is resting.

"Padme?" I ask I hate to wake her but I have no choice.

"Ani? I mean Vader what is it?"

"The Emperor is sending me on a mission but if you need anything the servants' and droids here will help you. I'm sorry I hate to leave you but I have no choice."

With that I kissed her head and boarded my ship and took off.

Padmes POV: That was odd. I thought. I know I should be thinking of a way to get out of here but to be honest I don't really want to leave yet. Sure I miss my kids and Obi-Wan and I know their worried sick about me but I feel like I need to stay for a while and my leg is still not perfect. I decide to call a droid to bring me some lunch and I go outside and spend the afternoon by the river Vader has in his yard.

The next morning I get up to get breakfast and notice that my leg is sore and realize I had forgotten to take the painkillers I had been given so I go into the kitchen and I realize no one is around so I take my pill, grab breakfast and go outside because everyone must be out there. As soon as I walk out the door someone who tries to grab me. I punch him in the face but that just seems to make him angrier so I try to run but then I feel a painful stinging sensation and then things go black.

I wake up with my hands and feet bound in an unfamiliar place.

"Ok think Padme what happened?" I thought then I remember being attacked. Then my attacker walked in.

"Ah your awake."

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"Who hired you"

"I think you know."

"Sidious."

"I will be delivering you to him within the hour."

He stunned me again and again I passed out.

Palatines POV: Finally! The bounty hunter has arrived with Amidala! He appears carrying her body.

"She had better be alive!"

"She is she's just unconscious because she wouldn't come willingly.

"I see. Take your money and get out of here." He gave me her body left.

I took her body and put her in a cell. I cant wake until she wakes up.

I took her and put her in a cell,

AN: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
